bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Aura Michibane
was a Fullbringer who formed and leads the "XCUTION Religious Organization", a cult in the Human World that knows about the existence of Soul Society. She is also the host of the Saketsu of the Soul King. Appearance Aura is an incredibly beautiful young woman, with short black hair which is longer on her left side. She wears a black business-style suit with a white scarf around her neck, and a golden, X-shaped lapel pin on the chest.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 10 Personality Due to her upbringing, Aura has a rather detached view of the world. Aura is cool, calm and collected and she has a very deliberate manner about her. She is initially unquestioningly loyal to Tokinada. History Aura Michibane was born from a Fullbringer father and a Human mother. While Aura was still in the womb, her mother was attacked by a Hollow, and though her father managed to repel the creature, her mother was gravely wounded. While she survived to give birth to Aura, the injuries resulted in her dying during the childbirth. Since then Aura's father believed it was his powers that attracted the Hollow in the first place and kept trying to rid himself of his Fullbring and feared that his daughter would suffer the same tragedies as him.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 12 Around a dozen years later, Aura's father approached her with news that a Substitute Shinigami named Kūgo Ginjō was gathering all the Fullbringers he could find in order to extract the Hollow powers out of them, rendering them normal Humans. However, Aura did not understand it, and started to contemplate what it meant to be "normal". This is due to the fact that her father left her locked up in a basement for her entire life. While Aura's father did love her, he felt an obsessive need to protect all he had left from his late wife, and has isolated her completely from the outside world. All he did was teach her in basic reading, writing, and physics, and train her Fullbring powers to defend herself. The day after her father brought the news about Ginjō, he left and never returned again. When Aura was dying from hunger in her isolation, her Fullbringer powers first manifested and tore open the walls, allowing her to escape. However, due to her lack of attachments to any item at all, she never developed a specific Fullbring. Fortunately for her, she was quickly found by the police and placed under protection. Eventually, she was taken in by relatives of her late mother, the Michibane family. For several years Aura slowly integrated into the outside world, but she remained apathetic to the rest of the world due to her lack of attachment. Her father, the only person she knew and trusted growing up, was constantly slandered by people for his horrific actions. At some point in her later life, Aura was approached by a mysterious Shinigami after she killed several Hollows in self-defense. The Shinigami revealed himself as Tokinada Tsunayashiro, and the one who killed Aura's father on his family's orders. When Aura revealed her apathy towards the world, Tokinada decided to recruit her for his plan to create a new world, revealing to Aura that she is the host of the Saketsu of the being known as the Soul King. Not having any motivations or the will to offer resistance, Aura decided to ally herself with Tokinada, and from then on blindly followed his orders, starting with fighting Hollows to train her Fullbring powers.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 18 Eventually, Aura stole the Tenkai Kecchu prototype from Urahara on Tokinada's orders, after which the noble mass produced them and decided he needs thousands of followers. Thus, Aura formed the XCUTION cult by converting people with "miracles" she performed by using her Fullbring powers. Afterwards, Tokinada ordered her to use her powers to construct a massive, floating castle in the Valley of Screams. An intrigued Aura asked Tokinada who the followers, castle, and throne were for, and the noble responded she would know soon enough. Eventually when the Wandenreich invaded Soul Society, Aura protected Tokinada's home from several Quincy attackers. Afterwards, Tokinada put his grander plan into motion and explained to Aura that he wanted her to create a body for "the King". Thus, Tokinada granted her access to the corpses of countless Shinigami, Quincy, Humans, and Fullbringers that he has collected, and told her to use them however she saw fit. He explained that she does not need to worry about the brain, as they already found a suitable one. Finally, he explained that that as long as the Saketsu and Hakusui are functional, the body can be kept alive under any circumstances. Plot Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Aura's Reiatsu is of such a degree she can fight evenly with Kisuke Urahara Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 13, and single-handedly defeat several Wandenreich soldiers. Urahara himself compares Aura to a Shinigami of Sōsuke Aizen's caliber, a further testimony to her power.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 10 Her Reiatsu is significantly higher than Tokinada Tsunayashiro's, to the point that it affects his copy of Kyōka Suigetsu. Fullbring Uniquely, Aura lacks a specific Fullbring, having only access to the powers every Fullbringer has. This is due to her sheltered upbringing, preventing her from forming attachments to anything. *'Matter Manipulation': Using her Fullbringer powers, Aura can freely manipulate the souls of any matter, such as air, earth, blood, and bone. Augmented by her immense Reiryoku, it allows her to perform incredible feats that she refers to as "miracles". :*'Intangibility': Using her Fullbring powers on herself, Aura can become intangible, allowing her to pass through any solid matter. :*'Self-Healing': Using her Fullbring powers on herself, Aura can heal any injuries she sustains, up to decapitation. :*'Nitrogen Barrier': Aura forms the nitrogen in the air around her into a barrier to shield herself. This barrier is strong enough to repel a large amount of Senjū Kōten Taihō's power. :*'Elemental Dragons': Aura reshapes the moisture in the atmosphere, as well as any soil in her vicinity, and forms it into gigantic dragons made out of water and lava. This attack is strong enough to collide with Goryūtenmetsu, causing both to cancel each other out. Appearances in Other Media Aura appears in the video game Brave Souls as a non-playable character. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fullbringer Category:Novel Original Characters Category:Deceased